


Alternate Ending

by tsukurodani



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Mentions of Rape, also i need ozmafia fics huhu, i swear i tried, some other ozmafia char were mentioned but fuka and manboy are the main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukurodani/pseuds/tsukurodani
Summary: in which Fuka listens to Manboy's warnings, somehow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i finished the brothel route and read several reviews and i concluded that most of us just wanted to be with this gorgeous tan-skinned white hair and probably the kindest person in the world Manboy but unfortunately it came with an Alfani and a Dorian. Actually, I'm not that disturbed about Alfani (well, at least until the second ed where he chases you) but when Dorian spoke, it's like giving me a black flag to tell me to stay away.
> 
> and so I thought, what if Fuka did stay away?
> 
> also, i wrote this BEFORE i finish ozmafia (i need to get this out. it's my first time finishing a relatively long story after a long time) (by long I mean 3760-word long) so inconsistencies with the facts revealed in the grand finale or w/e may happen and im sorry about that.
> 
> a little warning: some of you might get a little uncomfortable at the latter part. mentions of rape but nothing graphic, i swear. i can't write that without crying.
> 
> also im no expert in this kind of theme for writing so i want to apologize right now if it's wrong. id probably internally cry if you comment about it harshly but ill accept them bcos i wanna be better at tackling this. (also if you think this is too problematic, even for a fanfiction, please tell me to delete it then educate me.)
> 
> and i think that is all.

It was Sunday, and Fuka walking around town by herself. Even if Manboy told her to never come again just last week, she found herself arriving in front of the brothel.

_ I somehow came here even if Manboy told me not to do so… _ She had a worried look on her face as she imagined what Manboy would feel about her visit. Nevertheless, she still went in.

The garden was magnificent as ever, with all the beautiful flowers blooming healthily. Manboy was nowhere to be found in the garden. Although she could be quite a dullard sometimes, she knew better than stepping inside. She didn’t want to bother Caramia about the expenses.

One kind of the flowers caught her eye. It was simple yet its beauty is on par with the others. She looked at them, smiling as she did.  _ I bet Manboy takes good care of these… _

“Oh, Lady Fuka! Good morning. I thought I told you to not come here anymore…”

The last part was too soft to be properly heard by Fuka, and before she could ask about it, Manboy shook his head then smiled.

“Nevermind. It’s… good to see you again. May I ask again why you visit this place every precious Sunday of yours? I don’t want to talk against the establishment where I work at but isn’t it better for you to run along somewhere else? Like a café or the plaza.”

“Mr. Manboy… Do you hate me? You keep on telling me to leave. I come here because I want to see you.”

Her pained look broke a part of Manboy’s heart. Her words sounded so genuine. He wanted to tell her that he loved seeing her but he knew that if he really did love her, he would keep her safe and away from this disgusting establishment.

“Lady Fuka, I could never hate you… How could I hate someone I hold dear to my heart?”

Yet again, the last part was spoken softly.

“However, I insist that when you leave today, you must not come back. It’s for your own good.”

If he could turn back time, he wished he never met her, or at least not as tainted Manboy of Oscar Wilde Brothel but as the clean man he used to be. However, he knew that is impossible and she’ll soon know about the establishment with Kyrie around so all he could do now is to prevent her from coming back, even if it will cost him her love he could have received.

“I’ll think about it. Can I stay for a while, as I think about it? Ah, but I might take too long and get in your way…”

“There’s nothing to…”

He sighed and shook his head.

“Pardon me. I’ve been rude all this time. You could stay a little bit longer than usual.”

He thought that it wouldn’t hurt if he let her stay (with him) a little bit longer.

“Really? That’s great! Anyway, Mr. Manboy, these flowers are so pretty. Do you tend to them as well?”

There was a big change of atmosphere once she spoke, and Manboy thought that she must have felt awkward in the previous one. He felt a little bad.

“Yes, like every single flower in this garden. I enjoy taking care of them, because it’s the only beautiful and pure in this place…”

She didn’t really understand what the last part meant, but she didn’t bother asking. Instead, she chose to stare at the flowers more, especially the one that caught her eye.

“What’s the name of this one?”

“Violets, lovely lady.”

She didn’t catch it, but Manboy made an uncomfortable sound as the unfamiliar voice spoke. She turned to meet a taller and bigger man. He had a mysterious aura, and even with her lacking, she knew she shouldn’t get involved with this man.

“Who are you?”

“Ah, pardon me. I shouldn’t have just intruded your conversation then not introducing myself. I’m Dorian Gray, the owner of this place.”

“Mr. Dorian Gray…”

“Please, just call me Dorian. Now, may I know your name?”

“I’m Fuka.”

“Fuka… What a beautiful name. Anyway, why are you out here? Inside is where it’s best.”

“But-“

“Lord Dorian, I believe this is where your engagement with Lady Fuka ends. Lady Fuka, I believe you have mentioned to me earlier that you have somewhere to go this afternoon? It’s best that you go back to Oz before you do so.”

He wanted to add something like, ‘Clean yourself off from the filth of this establishment.’ but he figured that anything that he adds might just give him a worse review from Dorian than he already has.

“I do? …O-Oh, right! I almost forgot. Thank you for r-reminding me, Mr. Manboy.”

Manboy swore he would sigh in relief right about now if it wasn’t for the unwanted presence. He was worried that his little lie might not be understood by Fuka but it seems that his message was relayed properly.

“Mr. Dorian, I’ll be taking my leave so good bye. Good bye to you too, Mr. Manboy.”

“Good bye, lovely lady. I’ll see you next time.”

Fuka nodded with a smile, and Manboy got a little bit worried.

“Ah, it’s dangerous out there. Lord Dorian, may I escort her until she reaches the plaza?”

“Sure. Do as you please.”

“Thank you. Lady Fuka, shall we?”

There was a bright shine on her eyes. Not only she got to stay a little bit longer than usual, but also Manboy is going to walk with her. The moment is so short and so minor compared to those she shares with the Oz Famiglia, but she treasures it just the same or maybe a little bit more.

The walk to the plaza was neither short nor long, but to Fuka, it felt like it passed by too quickly. When it was time to part ways, she thanked him for walking her and told him she’ll see him again.

“Lady Fuka… Didn’t I tell you to never come back? I don’t want you going near that place again.”

_ Huh? Why? This is going so well… _

“It’s for the best. Please never come back.”

“Why? You could at least answer that.”

“That establishment is too dangerous for you. And what’s worse is that Lord Dorian has seen you.”

“What’s wrong about that? Do you hate me that much that you’ll even use your boss as an excuse? Why can’t you tell me face to face?”

“I’m telling you this before it’s too late! I’m trying to save you! Why can’t you understand that? Never come back to that place or I’ll hate you forever!”

He wasn’t sure if this is all an act or partly real. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he tried to prevent them from falling. Fuka, however, was too shocked to even react properly. Her eyes widened, and she stood in her place. Manboy was breathing heavily and looked at her angrily. When he realized his actions, he took a step back then bowed.

“Please forgive me for my rudeness but I request for you, Lady Fuka, to never come back. Please, I insist. Doing so will bring happiness to me. I’m sorry for sounding selfish. I’ll be taking my leave and take time to reflect on my rudeness. Please excuse me.”

He reverted to his polite self. Fuka was shaking in her place, staring at the space where Manboy previously stood. His words rang in her head, and his angry face made a mark in her mind. She took a deep breath and somehow found her way home.

 

\------

It was another Sunday, yet Fuka had no plans of going out. It’s been so long since she last visited the brothel that she stopped counting. Caramia and Axel asked about it, but she never gave any details. Kyrie knows the gist of it through Manboy, but the latter insisted that he’ll not reveal anything more. Kyrie assured the other two that it has nothing to do with the services that the brothel offers, which earned a sigh of relief. (“So are we still racing on who is sleeping with her first?”)

It was around mid-morning when an unexpected guest arrived in the Oz estate. Well, Axel didn’t expect him but then again what does a man who is still trying to understand his heart would know?

“Ah, I’ve been expecting you.”

“And so you win the bet again. Damnit, why didn’t I know about the rest day of that place?”

Caramia grumbled to himself.

“Lord Caramia, Lord Kyrie, Lord Axel, and the rest of the Oz famiglia, good morning. I’m sorry for visiting without a notice but may I see Lady Fuka?”

This earned an amused sound from Kyrie.

“Hmm~ Last time I checked, you traumatized her by shouting at her under the broad daylight. Are you sure she’ll talk to you?”

It sounded like his usual teasing, but Kyrie also actually wanted answers. Fuka refused to talk, and the information he gathered from Manboy was not enough. He had his speculations, but none of them were proven.

“I’ll try. If she doesn’t want, I’ll come back on my next day off. Please let me see her.”

“Very well. Axel, go bring Manboy to Fuka’s place.”

Caramia would’ve complained about Kyrie’s takeover, but he knew this isn’t the time for his whining. That and he knew that Kyrie is getting impatient.

Manboy followed Axel, keeping a distance from him. Axel spoke not a single word as they made their way towards Fuka’s place. When they arrived, Axel excused himself but then came back to say something.

“I know you won’t do anything else to cause her pain but please… be gentle with your words. When Fuka came back before, she was bawling. Even if she isn’t part of our famiglia and just a mere guest, they - no, we - have grown to care for her as if she’s ours. Hurt her again, and I swear you will regret it. I sure the don feels the same.”

Manboy knew this was serious business, because Axel never really spoke to him unless necessary, and he said a lot.

“Of course. I only intend to soothe the wounds I have caused her.”

Axel seems to be satisfied with his answer as he left after nodding. Manboy stared at the wooden door, then raised his fist to knock.  _ Knock, knock. _ There was no answer. He knocked again.

“Oh, coming! I’m sorry, I was so engrossed… Mr. Manboy…?”

Fuka’s face went from worried to shocked, then it became confused.

“Why are you… here?”

“I’m here to apologize, Lady Fuka, for what happened weeks ago. I’m sorry I could not come sooner. Dorian kept me for too long.”

“...”

Fuka looked at him then at the ground. She wasn’t ready to face him, not when she was scolded at like that.

“I thought… I’d never see you again…”

“I thought so as well but here I am now.”

“...”

She looked at him and gulped. She knew she had to face him sooner or later and rejecting him today wouldn’t do anything but add oil to the fire. She took a step back to give way to him.

“Please come in.”

“Oh no. This won’t take long.”

“I insist, Mr. Manboy.”

Manboy sighed then nodded, going inside. She closed the door and gestured at the chair for him to take a seat. He only did, however, once she sat down.

“This is a pretty place. I kind of expected a room like this for you.”

“What does that mean?”

“Eh, well…”

Fuka managed to let out a giggle. Manboy felt relieved. It’s been a while since he last saw her smile.

“Anyway, moving on to what I was here for, I’d like to apologize for what I’ve done to you before, Lady Fuka. I wanted to get my feelings to you, but I realized I shouldn’t have shouted at you. Especially not where everyone can see us. I am sorry.”

“Mr. Manboy…”

“I wanted to keep you away from that place because… it’s not actually just a place where people meet. It’s a brothel, a place where people pay others to sell their time and body to have intercourse with them. I… didn’t want you to be involved in such a dirty business.”

“But what did you mean about Mr. Dorian?”

“Ah, that… I didn’t want him to meet you. Getting you involved with Oscar Wilde is like putting you inside a coffin, and Lord Dorian is the nail that’ll seal you inside. He might even include you in his collection.”

“Collection?”

“The brothel has prostitutes who are owned by Lord Dorian, and they sell their bodies to the people who buy our services. There are selected prostitutes, however, who are special. They’re the ones whom Lord Dorian exclusively own and they’re not allowed to give service to others unless Lord Dorian says so. I’m… actually part of his collection.”

The tension in the room got thicker and thicker, and Manboy knew he had to choose his words carefully. Fuka was listening well, and her expressions are getting darker and darker. Manboy continued explaining.

“Lord Dorian told me he found me in the streets, wrapped in a blanket inside a basket. He took me and took care of me. When I was around seven, Lord Dorian acted weird. He touched me in several places, but nowhere inappropriate. I felt weird, but then I thought he might just be stressed with work and felt relaxed with me. I believed that until one night. He came home, and brought cake with him. It was the night before my birthday, and he said he wanted to welcome my day. When I ate my cake, I felt weird. I still don’t remember anything after that. I suspected, however, that he raped me, as I felt sore when I woke up. I was naked, and I saw marks on my body I’ve never seen before.”

Manboy undid his buttons and pulled down the left part, showing a mark.

“One of those was this. It’s the mark of his collection. He told me he put it right over my heart to ensure my loyalty to him.”

At this point, Manboy couldn’t fight back the tears. Every time he thought about it, he felt anger welling up inside him. He hated him. He hated how he took advantage of him in so many ways. Fuka reached for his face to wipe his tears but he leaned away from her.

“Fuck, and I can’t do anything about it. He’ll kill me if I oppose him. If I die when he hasn’t been stopped, I won’t be able to ensure that he isn’t going to add more in his collections… I won’t be at peace if that happens. As of now, he hasn’t been adding to his collection but he might add you if you keep on coming.”

“What have you been doing all this time to keep him, then?”

Manboy looked down and his expression went dark.

“Mr… Manboy?”

“I… sacrifice myself.”

Fuka gasped. Even she didn’t need further explanation. Manboy breathed heavily, anger rushing through him. He felt mad at Dorian, and at himself. He knew he couldn’t do anything else to save others other than his solution. Fuka was silent, taking everything in.

“I… I’m sorry for letting all of this out on you all of a sudden. Y-You might not b-be interested… or even care at all… I t-thought that you’d care-”

“Of course, I care! Mr. Manboy, thank you for trusting me and telling me all of this. It must have been hard for you to shoulder everything and keep all your problems to yourself…”

Fuka reached for his face and this time, he didn’t avoid her hand. He was shaking in anger as tears fell down. At the same time, he felt like a little part of the load on his chest was gone after talking about it. It was then replaced by something better. Hope wasn’t the right word, but that isn’t really the important thing right now.

“Mr. Manboy, I don’t know if my question is right to ask but… why didn’t you ask for help?”

“I did, once. No one believed me. That, or they feared him. I can’t rely on the others who are part of his collection. They’re rape victims as well, so they’re too scared to speak. That and… they got used to being raped. Lord Dorian gets a strange and disgusting satisfaction from rape so at some point, they became neutral. Fuck, it’s so sad that they lost hope in them. It pains me to know that they got used to it and lost the will to fight back.”

Manboy wiped the rest of his tears on his face and reached for Fuka’s hand but then pulled back. Fuka noticed his conflicted look and held both of his hands.

“No matter how dirty you say you are, I will never hesitate to hold you, Mr. Manboy.”

Her words made him feel a little better. This went longer than expected, but also better. He thanked her for her time.

“Lady Fuka, this will be the last time you’ll see ‘Manboy’. When we meet again, call me Saucedo. That’s my real name. Please don’t forget it. That will be my last request.”

“I won’t. Does this mean you’re leaving?”

“Yes. Don’t worry, I won’t take long. I swear that our brothel will be a respectable place, a place where everyone sell their bodies willingly and not by force. Soon, we’ll be able to taste freedom.”

\------

 

Manboy fought for a long time and ended it with a relieved heart. A year has passed ever since he promised to Fuka that he’ll make a change and Dorian is finally sentenced to exile, preventing him from inflicting further physical, mental and emotional harm to the people. The people of his collection (and several regular prostitutes who were actually forced in the business) are taken into rehabilitation and will be brought back to their families once they have recovered. Manboy, after three months of rehabilitation, comes to the Oz estate to visit Fuka once again.

“Oh, Manboy.”

“Hey! Congrats on your success.”

Caramia and Kyrie were standing by the staircase, having a little bicker.

“Please, call me Saucedo. The Manboy you knew no longer exists.”

“You still sound the same.”

Kyrie retorted but he had a smile on his face. Actually, the brothel has been a sore to the city. It’s a problematic place filled with shady gatherings and exchange but none of them could act upon it as they lack evidence. Manboy’s - no, Saucedo’s actions started somewhat like a revolution against Oscar Wilde. He exposed Dorian’s crimes, and it turns out that rape isn’t the only thing he has done. He has murdered several prostitutes and stole their possessions. Having him kicked out was like taking a thorn out of their body.

“If you’re here for the signorina, let me inform you already that she’s not here.”

“Where is she?”

“In the church, praying. She hasn’t left the place since your last meeting. She said she’ll hear about the good news at the right time- Hey! At least say good bye! Sheesh.”

“Ah, he really isn’t Manboy. Manboy would’ve excused himself and waited for us to dismiss him, not run off like that. I guess he just doesn’t know how to use the freedom he just acquired. Well, we’ll worry about that next time. Caramia, go check if he closed the gates.”

 

\------

 

Saucedo ran until he reached the church. He stood in front of the door, adjusting his outfit. He was no longer wearing the constricting attire of his. It was like what the plain townsfolk wore, and the foreign feel of the outfit seemed strangely appropriate. He took a deep breath then knocked on the door, pushing it afterwards.

Caramia was right. Fuka was at the first row, kneeling and her hands clasped together. He noticed the neatly arranged used-containers at the back of the church. It seems that she really did stay here. He walked in the aisle, careful not to disturb her solemn moment. However, one of the floorboard isn’t as perfectly nailed as before that when he stepped on it, it made a sound.  _ Creak. _

Fuka was startled at the sudden sound. She looked back and met eye to eye with him. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her tears fell as she stood up.

“La- No… Fuka. I’m back.”

She walked to him then stopped right in front of him.

“Welcome back, Saucedo.”

She hugged him, putting her arms around his neck and nestling her face on his shoulder. His arms were around her waist, and his chin was on her head. He stroked her hair as he enjoyed the silence they shared. The last time they saw each other, they reconciled but they parted ways with a tensed atmosphere around them.

“I missed you so much. You know, I stayed here every day, praying for your success.”

“Thank you. I missed you too.”

Fuka noticed the change of choice of words. He sounded less formal than before, and he didn’t sound scripted anymore. She liked this side of him, the liberate side of him. It was new, and it felt so right. The Manboy she knew was constricted, as if he was a doll.

When they broke the hug, they sat on the benches and stayed silent for a little longer.

“You know, I was scared of losing. I knew that there was no room for losing. If I lost, there is no next time. Dorian will be stricter and crueler. He’ll kill me for sure, or worse, lock me up in a room where I can’t save anyone. He’ll take you away and add more to his collection. I had second thoughts before I confronted him. It’s a win or die situation, and I felt fear…”

“But?”

Saucedo chuckled.

“But I knew I had to fight. I had to stand up for what’s right, to bring justice to my fellow victims. And… I knew you were waiting for me. I can’t show you my face if I didn’t even try. I knew that this had little chance of succeeding with little support, but I took that damn small chance and clung to it until the very end.”

He had a proud smile on his face, holding her hand tightly.

“And, here I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh dear god that's done.
> 
> it's been a while since i've last written something and actually finished it. I HAVE SO MUCH IDEAS FOR CLIMAX PARTS BUT NONE FOR BUILDUP??? OR IF I HAVE EVERYTHING PLANNED, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE IT??? im so sad huhu
> 
> i hope i captured everyone's speech patterns or w/e well. I HONESTLY TRIED TO CAPTURE THE NARRATION TOO BUT THEN I SOMEHOW FORGOT TO DO THAT IN THE LATTER PART BCOS I WROTE IT ON A DIFF DAY haha please forgive if fuka's choices are kinda dumb im tryna make them ic ok IDK PLEASE SEND HELP
> 
> ok thats all thank you for reading. i hope i lived up to your expectations. ehe.


End file.
